Gotta Let It Out Somehow
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: M for lemons...only 5 couples: Fabina,Peddie,Jamber,Pifie,and Moy!Please R&R!I hate writing this,but still!Mostly will be Jamber lemons!
1. Privacy and Protection(Fabina)

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_Rated M for lemons_

* * *

_Only couples with lemons:_

_-__**Fabina**_

_**-Peddie**_

_**-Jamber**_

_**-Pifie**_

_**-Moy**_

* * *

That's it,if you like Amfie,sorry NO Amfie here!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Privacy and Protection**_

_Fabian was in his and Eddie's room._

_then,,Nina came in looking more beautiful than ever._

_"Hey"Fabian said to her._

_"Hi."she replied back._

_"What's wrong?" Fabian asked concerned as he put his homework down._

_You see,Fabian has always loved Nina,but when they went out,Joy kissed him and Nina broke up with him._

_Nina made him jealous by dating Jerome,but Jerome confessed to Nina that he actually loves Amber._

_He doesn't care if she broke up with him,he loves her and he'd do **ANYTHING**_ _for her._

_"Jerome just broke up with me"sobbed Nina._

_"I'm sorry"Fabian responded opening his arms._

_Nina grinned and embraced him tightly,never wanting him to let go._

_Fabian began to find his way to Nina's mouth and he began to kiss her._

_It turned to making out and Fabian licked her lips,begging for entrance._

_Nina accepted and moaned,letting a little space for Fabian._

_He quickly made his way into her mouth and began to explore it._

_He licked her gums,teeth,and roof of her mouth._

_This sensation made Nina get goosebumps all over._

_She moved her hand slightly and felt his erection. _

_She rubbed the head through his pants._

_He threw back his head and moaned in pleasure._

_Fabian's hands moved down to her waist and he slowly pulled down her shorts._

_He played with the hem of her shirt and he slid it over her head._

_He felt her stomach and went to her back and fumbled with the bra clasp._

_He finally managed to unclip it,making Nina's boobs bounce out._

_Fabian licked his lips and Nina saw the bulge in his pants get bigger._

_She looked at him and he blushed._

_He slowly leaned down,making them lay back on the bed_

_He kissed her passionately and she pulled down his pants,throwing them to the side._

_Then,Fabian cupped her breast and began to pinch and play with the nipple making Nina moan loudly._

_He took her rock-hard nipple and put it in his mouth,biting it._

_Nina moaned again with pleasure._

_He then switched,giving both breasts the equal amount of pleasure._

_Nina flipped him over,so that she was on top and smirked._

_"Looks like I'm the only one who's having fun."she said as she lifted his shirt so that she saw his eight pack._

_"Nice."she said,rubbing them up and down._

_She bit off his boxers and threw them down,joining the pile of their clothes._

_She took his 9 incher in her mouth,swirling her tongue on the head._

_Fabian moaned and enjoyed this._

_ She took all of it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down._

_He moaned and thrusted his hips upward to make his penis go deeper into her mouth._

_She began deep-throating him,making him moan even louder._

_"Nina,I-I'm s-so close."Fabian said._

_Nina began to suck faster_

_"Nina,I'm gonna c-cum!"he exclaimed as he cummed in her mouth._

_She swallowed it all with a bit gagging._

_He flipped,so now she was on the bottom again._

_He got a condom from his drawer and put it on._

_"Ready?" he asked._

_Nina nodded, wanting him to go in already._

_He slowly slipped in and Nina winced a little._

_"Sorry."he said and he pulled out_

_"No,keep going."Nina moaned._

_He nodded and slowly went in again._

_"Ohhhh,Fabian!"Faster"moaned Nina_

_"Okay."he responded and he began thrusting faster and harder._

_"Ohh!"Nina moaned __breathlessly._

_He went deeper into her and thrusted even faster._

_"Argh!Yes Fabian!Fuck me!Give me all you got!"Nina said._

_"I'll give you all I got right now-but first,say my name."he said._

_"Fabian."Nina moaned._

_"Way louder."he said._

_"FABIAN!"Nina yelled._

_"Louder."he said._

_"FABIAN FUCKING RUTTER,STOP TEASING AND JUST FUCK ME HARD!"Nina screamed._

_"Okay."he said,but his thrust didn't change  
_

_Nina didn't care though,she just enjoyed this._

_"Fabian!I'm gonna c-cum!"she screamed_

_"Cum for me baby"Fabian said._

_She then reached her climax and then she asked Fabian_

_"You didn't give me all you got."_

_Fabian smirked and flipped her over._

_He went into her hole and she moaned_

_"Oh god Fabian!"_

_He reached his climax and they both collapsed,out of breath._

_"That was..."_

_"Amazing" Nina finished._

_"We should do this more often."Fabian smirked._

_"Yeah,sure"Nina teased_

_They both stayed silent for a minute._

_"How about tomorrow?"Nina broke the ice._

_"Let the games begin"Fabian said._

* * *

**I hate this! I feel so...naughty!**

**But I really want to make a Jamber lemon!I guess I'll just have to live with it,next lemon is Jamber!I have a really good idea for it!PM me for a small hint,but the first one to review gets the whole description.(not really description,but what my idea is.)**

**XoJamber4LIFEXo**


	2. Invitations and Initiations(Jamber)

**I do not own Hoa blah blah blah...moving on**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Invitations and Initiations**_

_Everyone was at the table eating supper when Trudy came in and announced_

_"Alright everyone,whoever is in the play,we need to go and rehearse!"_

_"Ah man,I forgot to audition!"Amber said,but she knew what she was doing._

_Everyone but Amber and Jerome left. _

_"Looks like it's just me and you beau."Amber said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close._

_"Yeah."he said,putting his hands on her waist._

_She lowered his head whispered into his ear_

_"Come to my room at 8:30"she said as she walked off._

_Jerome went to his room and began to study for the big test else would he do while waiting for his girlfriend?_

_*** Meanwhile with Amber***_

_Amber had gotten into the shower and now she had a purple lacy bra(matching thong)and a silk tank top and shorts to cover got her robe and put it on._

_She put all of her makeup on and she curled her hair._

_She had black high heels._

_"Perfect."she said._

_***Jerome***_

_Jerome looked over at the clock:_

_8:30_

_He closed his book and knocked on Amber's door._

_"Come in."he heard,so he obeyed and he saw Amber with her robe._

_"Sit."she said._

_There was a chair,and he sat down._

_Amber then spoke._

_"We're gonna play a game called 'Survival'.Okay,I'm gonna strip for you and every time I take a piece of clothing off,that makes 5 minutes that we'll have it._

_ If I __get all your clothes off,we'll have 15 minutes total,and if you survived,I sit in your lap and you take MY clothes off,BUT you can't use your hands,so if we succeed,we'll have 35 minutes it?"_

_"Pffft,easy."Jerome said._

_Amber just smirked and let her robe fall._

_Jerome gasped at what he shorts were SUPER short,and the tank top was see through._

_Amber began to strip,her hips swaying her hips to the rythem of the music.. She went to the back of Jerome and began to lift his shirt up._

_She saw his erection grow._

_"Is your friend okay? He seems a little tense."Amber teased._

_Jerome just gulped,closing his eyes._

_Amber just continued,every piece of clothing off made her strip even dirtier._

_Now,Jerome was sin his boxers._

_She went in front of him and knelt down._

_She bit off his boxers and she saw how hard she made him._

_"Wow,your friend was waiting huh?"Amber teased once again._

_She turned off the music and sat down in his lap._

_Jerome went down to the hem of her shirt,and he bit it off._

_He bit her bra clasp off and he saw her boobs come out._

_"Oh my..."he whispered._

_"Like what you see?"Amber said._

_He just continued._

_He went to her shorts and bit them off slowly to see her thong soaking wet._

_He tried to bite off her thong,but it was too hard._

_He had to __bury his face into her ass._

_She got up and kneed on his lap, putting her thong in front of his face._

_He bit it off and saw her super wet pussy._

_His member grew once again._

_"35 minutes."she said._

_She pulled him off of the chair and threw him back onto her bed._

_She climbed on top of him and began kissing him passionately,their tongues battling for dominance._

_He began to kiss her neck,making hickies appear._

_"Ohhh." Amber moaned._

_She flipped him over,and she began to suck his member._

_She swirled her tongue on the head making Jerome moan._

_She took all of it in her mouth,gagging a bit._

_She bobbed her head up and down sucking it faster._

_"Oh,Amber." Jerome moaned._

_She began to deep throat him, making him moan even louder than ever._

_"Amber,I-I'm gonna cum!"he yelled as he spilled his seed._

_She pulled away and he went on the top._

_He got off the bed and knelt down at the edge of the bed._

_"What are you-"Amber got cut off._

_Jerome began to lick her clit._

_"Oh my god Jerome!"she moaned._

_He licked faster and faster,his tongue going in and out._

_"Jerome,I'm so close!"_

_He pumped in and out and she cummed._

_"Ready for the best part?" Amber asked._

_He nodded and positioned his manhood at her entrance._

_"Tell me if it hurts,I don't want you to get hurt."he said._

_He went in and she winced a little._

_He pulled out,but she stopped him._

_"No,just continue,it'll go away."she said._

_He slowly went in this time and she moaned._

_"Faster."_

_He picked up his pace and went faster and deeper._

_"Even F-Faster."she moaned breathlessly._

_He went the fastest he ever went._

_"Yes Jerome!Fuck me!Aren't I naughty?Stripping just so her boyfriend would get turned on and fuck her?"she said._

_Soon,he felt her walls tightening up and she cummed._

_He flipped her and he began to go into her hole._

_He paced super fast and deep ._

_Soon,he too cummed and they both collapsed,out of breath._

_"I love you."she said._

_"I love you too."he responded._

_They both got dressed,and when Jerome was about to leave,she spoke._

_"You pass."she said._

_"What?"__Jerome responded,confused._

_"My initiation,you definitely pass."she said._

_"Wait,the sex was the initiation?"he asked._

_"Yeah,you are officially my boyfriend."she said._

_"So you did this with Mick and Alfie too?"he asked._

_"Nope."she responded while winking and closing the door.  
_

_Jerome smirked to himself._

_He was the only one?_

_Wow,_

_What a day for him._

* * *

**EEP! I wrote it! Did you like it? Next is...*drum roll*...Peddie!**_  
_

**_XoJamber4LIFEXo_  
**


	3. Breakdowns and Butterflies(Peddie)

**I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_Eddie and Patricia were driving to the mall to get Fabina an anniversary present._

_It was in 2 days,but they wanted to get it done soon because they didn't want to hear Fabian lecture them about how important this was to them and that they didn't get them a present, blah blah blah._

_When they were in the freeway,the car started slowing down,so Eddie pulled over and saw that the car had broken down._

_"Aw man,so I'm stuck with weasel?"Patricia complained._

_"Yep."he smirked._

_"At least turn on the AC."she whined._

_"Okay."he said turning it on._

_"Uh oh."he said._

_"What?"_

_"The AC is broken."_

_"But,it's even hotter outside than it is here."_

_"Yeah,sorry."_

_After about 2 hours,Patricia was sweating mildly,so she looked over at Eddie and gently tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Yeah?"he asked._

_"Do you mind if I uh-"_

_"Uh,n-no,go ahead,I was about to do the same."_

_Patricia smiled and took her shirt off revealing her black lacy bra._

_Eddie took his shirt off and revealed his six pack._

_"Nice."Patricia murmured._

_They both stayed silent for a moment until Eddie broke the ice._

_"You know,I think there's a mini fan in the back of when I took my little sister to Disneyland,you can see if you want."_

_"Okay."_

_Patricia went to the backseat and rummaged through a pile of junk,but no sign of any fan._

_"I don't see it."_

_"Let me see."_

_Eddie went to the back with her and the two locked eyes._

_They froze there for a moment,hypnotized in eachother's eyes._

_Finally,Patricia snapped and stammered out a few words._

_"So,um,where's the fan?"_

_"I don't know,it was here."_

_"Well,I'm getting hotter."_

_"Uh,okay,if you wanna."_

_"Uh,okay"_

_Patricia hesitantly pulled down her shorts revealing her matching panties._

_Eddie slips down his jeans revealing his plaid boxers._

_"Feeling cooler Yacker?"_

_"Yeah,and you weasel?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Again,another silence,but that broke when Eddie kissed Patricia._

_"Patricia...I...love...you.I...get..butterflies...around...you."he would say between their breaks._

_"Eddie,I don't know."_

_"Please Yacker?I've been waiting for this moment and I haven't even tried,I've waited patiently for you."_

_"I-I guess then,but,will it hurt?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Patricia kissed him and moaned a little when she felt him rub her through her panties._

_She pulled away and whispered._

_"Not too fast though."_

_He smirked and they continued kissing,their tongues dancing with eachother._

_Eddie began kissing her jaw,then her neck,then her shoulder,and he finally reached her chest._

_He unclipped the clasp without hesitating and began pinching and sucking on the hard nipple._

_"Ohhhhhhh."Patricia moaned._

_He switched,giving the right nipple the equal amount of pleasure._

_"I think it's time to move on."she smirked and she pulled his head slightly to make his face be positioned at her entrance._

_He slipped down her panties and saw how wet she was._

_She pulled down his boxers and saw how big he was._

_"Do it already please"she said and Eddie positioned himself as best as he could._

_He slowly went in receiving a small wince from the red head._

_"Sorry."he said pulling out._

_"No please..."she moaned._

_He went in slower this time and this time it was a moan he heard._

_"Faster."she moaned._

_He picked up his pace and thrusted deeper into her too._

_"Ugh...Eddie!"she moaned tugging his hair._

_She flipped him over so that she was on top and she began riding him._

_"Fuuuuuck Patricia..."he moaned._

_He thrusted his hips upward._

_"Ride me baby."he teased._

_All that did was turn Patricia on as she moaned and threw her head back riding his dick faster and harder._

_"Eddie!I'm cumming!I-I feel it!"_

_He thrusted faster with her,wanting her cum inside of him._

_"Come on baby,do it."_

_"Eddie!Fuuuuck...I'm so close!"she moaned._

_Finally,she cummed and he groaned,feeling her hot cum around his cock felt great._

_They both collapsed out of breath,Patricia on top of Eddie._

_"That was"_

_"Amazing."Eddie finished her._

_"Yeah"she replied._

_Then,there was a pause._

_"Oh,one more thing."Eddie said._

_"Yeah?"she asked._

_He smirked and got up opening the compartment in front of the passenger's seat._

_He came back to her and showed her the fan she had been looking for._

* * *

**There it is!Sorry it's lame! What couple next?**

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_  
**


End file.
